It is known from the technical field how to set internal combustion engines in motion by means of an electric machine, for example a starter, until the initial combustions independently accelerate the internal combustion engine up until an idling speed is achieved. In so doing, the starting assistance by the starter takes place as a rule up until the crankshaft has exceeded a rotational speed threshold, at which an already active combustion can assuredly be assumed. This type of start-up indeed offers on the one hand a high degree of reliability; however, on the other hand, the starter and the power source supplying the starter with energy are heavily stressed.
The disadvantage with the technical field is therefore that the conventional start-up requires much energy and furthermore has as a consequence a high degree of stress being placed on the involved components, particularly the starter.